Early cardiac arrhythmia detection and characterization, such as of atrial fibrillation, myocardial ischemia/infarction, and ventricle tachycardia, is desirable for rhythm management of cardiac disorders and irregularities. However, known systems typically fail to detect and provide a quantitative visualization of small ECG signal morphology and latency changes. In addition, known systems for cardiac arrhythmia identification and analysis based on ECG signals are subjective and need extensive expertise and clinical experience for accurate interpretation and appropriate cardiac rhythm management.
A 12-lead electrocardiogram (ECG) and multi-channel intra-cardiac electrogram (ICEG) are diagnostic reference standards used for evaluating cardiac rhythm and events and detecting Coronary Artery Disease (CAD). Cardiac arrhythmia analysis including of atrial fibrillation (AF), myocardial ischemia (MI), ventricular tachycardia/fibrillation (VT/VF), is used, for the management of cardiac disorders. Analysis involves ECG signal waveform and associated time domain parameter examination for cardiac arrhythmia detection and characterization involving P wave, QRS complex, ST segment and T wave analysis. However, known waveform and parameter analysis is often subjective and time-consuming, and requires extensive expertise and clinical experience for accurate interpretation and proper cardiac rhythm management. Known analysis systems typically fail to localize occurrence time and trend of cardiac events, such as of occurrence of arrhythmia.
Early cardiac atrial arrhythmia and pathology recognition is desirable for rhythm management of cardiac disorders and irregularities. Known waveform morphology and time domain parameter analysis typically focuses on electrophysiological wave changes which may fail to provide early detection and characterization of cardiac function pathologies which are usually small in an early stage. Known cardiac arrhythmia analysis is typically based on time domain parameters (such as signal amplitude, time intervals) including parameters of an electrophysiological signal from a single chamber associated with a P wave for atrial fibrillation and a QRS wave for ventricular arrhythmias. Known cardiac arrhythmia (such as fibrillation) analysis methods lack reliability, especially in a noisy environment since atrial activities may be buried in noise and artifacts. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.